sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gandarrapiddo: The Revenger Squad
| producer = | screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Carmina R. Cuya | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor =Star Cinema | released = | runtime = 112 minutes | country = Philippines | language = Filipino | budget = | gross = }} Gandarrapiddo!: The Revenger Squad is a 2017 Philippine action comedy superhero film directed by Joyce Bernal and starred by Vice Ganda, Daniel Padilla, and Pia Wurtzbach. It is distributed and produced by Star Cinema, serving as an official entry to the 2017 Metro Manila Film Festival. Cast Main cast * Vice Ganda as Emerson "Emy" Mariposque / Gandarra : :Vice Ganda himself was involved in creating the costume design for his character. He said that he and the producers first decided on the color scheme of the costume and Vice said that he wanted the costume to be vibrantly colored while also look good to appeal to children. Elements of the mobile game, EverWing which was popular at that time, as well as Sailor Moon was also incorporated in the costume. }} *Daniel Padilla as Chino Mariposque / Rappido : ) with a heart". He possesses superhuman strength and supersonic speed who adopts the alias Rappido. :Director Joyce B. Bernal said that the costume design of Padilla's character was made to reflect the "manly character" and the superhuman speed ability of his character. }} *Pia Wurtzbach as Cassandra Stockings / Cassandra "Cassey" Mariposque / Kweenie : :Wurtzbach's involvement in The Revenger Squad marks the first time that Wurtzbach will portray a lead role and a superhero character. Wurtzbach took refresher courses on acting before the filming of Gandarappido began. Her previous acting stint was a guest role in the television series Aryana. Director Bernal stated that the only "requirement" for the costume design of Kweenie is for it to be color gold as a nod to Wurtzbach being the titleholder of Miss Universe 2015 }} Supporting cast *Ejay Falcon as Mino : *Loisa Andalio as Velle : *Justin James Quilantang as Juvee/Enrique Heal *Wacky Kiray as Bul-Dog / Pospora: *Lassy Marquez as Bokbok / Flawlessa : *MC Calaquian as Luz-Luz / Higopa *Karla Estrada as Peppa/Barna *RK Bagatsing as Renz / Madman : }} *Carlo Mendoza as Himself *Michael Flores as Professor Clean *Alvin Ronquillo *Warren Tablo Cameo role *Zanjoe Marudo as Emy's love interest *Kathryn Bernardo as Chino's love interest *Marlon Stockinger as Cassey's love interest *Julia Barretto as Chino's rescue Kris Aquino was offered to make a cameo appearance in the film to portray an antagonistic role. She declined saying that companies managing the brands she endorses may not be amicable to her playing a role of an antagonist. Production Gandarrapiddo was initially known to the public under at least two working titles, the first being simply known as The Revengers. In August 2017, it was announced that the name of the film was changed to '' Gandarah N’ Gwapito: The Revengers''. Principal photography of Gandarappiddo: The Revenger Squad officially began by July 2017. Release Gandarappiddo: The Revenger Squad premiered in Philippine cinemas on December 25, 2017 as one of the eight official entries of the 2017 Metro Manila Film Festival. Marketing An official microsite for The Revenger Squad was launched on December 13, 2017. The official theme song of the film is "Gigil si Aquo". A music video which featured Vice Ganda was released as part of efforts to market the film. A lyric video was later released which featured the characters of Vice Ganda, Daniel Padilla, and Pia Wurtzbach and included "never-before-seen moments on set". Reception The Revenger Squad's total box office gross during the official run of the 2017 Metro Manila Film Festival is , making it the top grossing film among the festival entries. By January 17, 2018, the overall domestic box office gross of the film which screened beyond the official run of the film festival amounted to . Potential sequel In January 2018, Vice Ganda, one of the stars of The Revengers Squad, hinted that the film might have a sequel remarking that there is still yet to be explored regarding the characters of film. References External links * * Category:2010s superhero films Category:Philippine action films Category:2010s fantasy-comedy films Category:Superhero comedy films